Dave Miller
Aubergine Man is a non-playable character in Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo and appears as either the deuteragonist or the main antagonist in both games depending on the choices made by Old Sport. Appearance He appears as his 8-bit videogame sprite, as he is depicted in the mini-games in the original "Five Nights at Freddy's" series, but has a darker shade purple on his neck, arms, and legs. Description In "Dayshift at Freddy's", he will mysteriously appear in the off-camera Saferoom. The first time you enter the Saferoom, he will appear and give you an offer to help him kill 5 children and to help dispose of the bodies. Certain endings in the game depend on your decisions. To either help him with his crimes or to refuse and not help him. He will do this as well in the second game. Asking you to lure 5 more kids to the back and kill them. He also talks with a text-to-speech engine, which also gives him a 'New York' accent. Behavior Dayshift at Freddy's Aubergine Man's goal seems to be that he desires to break free of the contract that binds him to the infamous pizza joint. As he explained in "Dayshift at Freddy's", he seems to have done something that backfired on him horribly, and the company now has 'dirt on him'. In which he can't leave or break the contract. He doesn't go into detail of what he did. To achieve his goal, he has to kill at least 5 kids to make sure that the pizza joint gets closed down. Aubergine Man's behavior also changes with the choices you make. As he will be more open and 'friendly' when you work with him and more hostile when you refuse him. Aubergine Man also seems to have some form of background with Foxy and a Nevada pizza joint, as a cutscene involves him screaming "PICK UP THE FOX" and "GRAND CANYON.", He picks Foxy up and runs outside just to throw Foxy into a chasm right next to the pizza joint. The reason why he had this sudden change in behavior is unknown. Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo Aubergine Man's behavior in this game determines of which ending you pick at the beginning. Purple Man's behavior is a lot more serious and he doesn't seem to be as friendly as he was in the last game. Picking the Crafty ending can have a major change on his attitude. As he regards Old Sport as some sort of frienemy. His behavior is a lot more sinister as he explains that the business is on it's last leg and he wants to finish the job so he can be free. So, he offers up another murder mission. Refusing the offer makes Purple Man a lot more hostile and accepting seems to please him. Purple Man also seems to be more private and a little more reclusive, depending on which ending you chose, as he will only explain things plain and simple and he seems to get more frustrated the more you goof around. Relationships Old Sport Aubergine Man's relations with Old Sport vary on which choices you make. As he can come to dislike him or he can become partners with him Aubergine Man also seems to have some sort of obsession with Old Sport in "Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo". * Log onto his account on the company computer, that you can find in the security office, the file entitled 'Box.' is filled with nothing but gibberish and "Old Sport" being repeated 5,000 times and the only legible text says "Do I tell Old Sport about the box?". * Also, in the file entitled "Diary" in the third entry, Dave states that "I'm really wild about Old Sport...". * Logging onto Phone Guy's account, looking into the "Employee Records." file, and choosing Dave's record to look at it states that "Dave is known to obsess over Old Sport". Whether or not Aubergine Man has a bone to pick with Old Sport or it's something entirely different, nothing has been confirmed. Phone Guy Aubergine Man's relationship with Phone Guy is complicated. As it seems both of them have a rich history together and seem to know each other very well. Purple Guy seems to take joy in agitating Phone Guy by doing obnoxious things, like dropping grilled cheese into the Breadbear 3000 while fixing it, to yiffing the Mangle and breaking her further. Aubergine Man and Phone Guy seem to get along, however it seems Purple Guy might have some dark opinions on Phone Guy. If Farfour is released, it will say how it will liberate the pizza joint of empire scoundrels, Aka: Phone Guy''.' and Aubergine Man is nowhere to be seen. '''Marionette Aubergine Man's relationship with the Marionette is demonstrated in the premature ending as his "arch nemesis" who consistently thwarts him by resurrecting his victims. Dave voices his frustration with "For God's sake puppet-man", shortly before the puppet activates the Springlocks, killing Aubergine Man. Henry Henry was Aubergine Man's mentor. Aubergine Man got his fake name "Dave Miller" by taking Henry's surname "Davy Jones" and his last name Miller. For more information on his mentor, type Henry Miller. Ass Ass is his friend. Trivia * When playing the Deliver Cake to the Children mini-game he might appear saying "I'm going to tickle the yellow bear scrotum", killing Old Sport. * Purple Guy self-identifies himself as Aubergine Man. Aubergine is another word for purple and is often described to be the color for an eggplant. ** Old Sport calls Purple Guy an eggplant at one point. Further hinting the aubergine reference, * Naming yourself 'Old Sport' in the beginning of a new game will make Phone Guy say a line from Purple Guy and the music will change for the whole game. * Old Sport is called that by Purple Guy all of the time, regardless if you gave him that name or not. * Purple Guy is one of the fewer humans in the game that cusses, But some dialogue options will let him swear. * Purple Guy has a name in this game, as Phone Guy calls him Dave. It is later revealed in DSaF 2 that he is William Afton, who took the name Dave Miller after Fredbears' Family Diner was bought by Freddy's. He took the last name "Miller" from Henry Miller, the co-owner of Fredbear's. * It is somewhat revealed that Purple Guy does somewhat have a heart, since in the An End ending, he becomes scared of Old Sport. ** However in the Premature ending when being killed by Springlocks he says that he would feel his heart being torn apart if he has one. * He is "voiced" by WiseGuy from the text-to-speech engine Voiceforge. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:Main Character Category:Sexy Category:Copulators Category:Breadbear's Bizzare Breadventure